Zoids new century SI
by Amvmaster
Summary: well long story short, I'm in zoids new century, how? I don't know, all I care is not getting involved with canon at all…hold on is that a-OH SHIT FLYING DIBICEN! *SMASH!*, yeeeeeeaaaaah I got involved with canon, not happy about it especially since I'm now piloting the damn liger zero but that's not the worst of it, they fucked up my name, SI OOC M for so much swearing
1. Chapter 1

**hello one and all to my new SI**

 **the one genre I probably will never get bored of writing any time soon**

 **any way not going to hold you up so heres the disclaimer**

 **I don't own it, wished I did but I dont**

 **now onto the reading!**

* * *

"are you fucking kidding me?" I asked myself as I stared blankly at the current scene in front of me

I mean really how would you react to this shit?

*BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM*

"giant metal animal robots" I stated or in this case zoids as I should call them

Why zoids?

Because of the shit that's going on here and now!

*BOOM!*

Suddenly before I could say anything more I found a giant gray dibicen crash right in front of me, the sudden shock wave swept not only some dust but also swept me up in the process

So without even knowing what the hell was going I found myself hitting the ground shoulder first and rolling around for a couple metres or so

"ooooooooooooooooow" I let out a small groan in disproving pain

I mean come on what the hell is going on!?

 _ _FLASH BACK__

 _ _I remembered today was supposed to be a raining, and even so I took no real mind making my way out of my house and towards the shopping centre nearby__

 _ _Casually thinking the rain wasn't going to pour too hard I casually just slipped my jack wind breaker jacket over my blue t shirt and slipped my glasses in my pocket.__

 _ _So with that when I left my home I casually slipped my earbuds into my ears and let the music just fill out the void while my mind went off on yet another imagination thing(I really just like to think while I'm walking)__

 _ _Without a second thought to the rain I made my way over__

 _ _Only to find a sudden flash and then-__

 _ _Flash back end__

-Here I am

Groaning again at the sudden memories casually just flying right through my head I heard a robotic voice say something

I don't know I was too freaking in pain to even listen

My ears were filled with this ringing, unable to hear very well I just laid there trying no hoping this is just some hallucinogenic dream, it has to be

seriously it has to be

Cause if it wasn't

Well guess whos got a one way stop to breakdown-ville!

Calming my heart down I slowly opened my eyes as the ringing slowly disappeared and was replaced with a somewhat muffle voices

"-OC G-ED KI!"

I still couldn't quite catch that but did someone say med kit?

Before I could even mutter or say anything else I found myself slowly losing myself into the darkness of unconscious-ness

LINE BREAK

'wake up'

"GASP!" my eyes shot wide open while my body shot up into sitting

Blinking a couple times I looked down in panic as I wondered, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT!?

"geez you scared the crap out of me phew" suddenly a voice pointed out as my head quickly snapped to the source as I saw a girl casually holding her hand over her chest (most likely heart) and looked fairly calm

"wha-where am i?" whispered out as my throat felt so dry

"hey hey hey easy easy, you took a pretty nasty fall" the girl said as her hand slowly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back down

"w-where-?"

"hey don't worry your back at our base where we bandaged you up" the girl said as I slowly took slow calming breaths

I didn't think I was going wake here, or where ever here is hell I was pretty sure I was going to wake up back in my own bed and forget about this…..bad dream

My eyes darted around from the girl and the large warehouse like roof trying to piece together where or anything about where I was

I mean base pretty much tells you where if you only you knew where this so called base, shit for all I know this place is some government facility here to train the deranged into some weird fucking killers or some shit

"here" suddenly the girl came back, my eyes blinking as I realised, when did the girl just leave?

The girl slow nudged me to get up which I did slowly

My head turned to the girl as she had a small tray filled with some food

"here eat I guess you'd be pretty hungry after waking up" the girl said handing the tray over

Slowly taking and placing the tray on my lap I looked down at the bowl filled with some kind of soup and some bread

Not going to complain I took the spoon the tray and slowly started to eat

While I ate the girl just stared at me the entire time, it was kind of creeping me out but I took no real mind as I continued to eat

After to what I thought was about 5 minutes of silence the girl said something

"um hows the food?" she asked

Taking time to think about an actual answer I decided the 'I like it' approach should do it

"I uh like it, its very good thank you very much" I said slowly and lowly as I took a small bite of my nice soft bread

"really that's great, jamie made it and all so it should taste good" the girl said looking a bit red

"I guess so um where exactly am I?...in your base I mean" I said taking more spoon fills of my soup

"oh your in the zoid hanger" she said as she pointed towards the other side of the room

Moving my head to said direction I blinked in shock as I wondered

HOW THE FUCKIN HELL DID I MISS THOSE THINGS!?

"uuuuuuuuh wow…theres quite the selection you have there" I said in awe

I mean I'm 6'2 and these things are like 3-4 stories high

Now all of those animes really did Justice when it came to proportions

I mean wow these are just some tall things

"yep the dibison is mine, the command wolf is brad's and pteras is jamie's and the shield ligers my brothers leons" the girl said as I stared at said zoids

Seriously hoped this was just a bad dream still wrong

My eyes slowly moved from the zoids the girl mentioned to the last one on the end

"and whos is that one?" I asked as I finished my soup and casually ate my bread

"oh that well dad bought that hunk of junk because it was cool, problem is we haven't a found a pilot for the damn thing" the girl said

You know I'm kind of getting sick of calling her girl

"um well whats you name?" I asked as the girl shook her head

"oh sorry I'm leena forgot to introduce myself" the girl now named leena said with a smile as I couldn't help but nod along

"well leena I'm um….." my voice paused as I tried to think this out, I mean I could give them my real name but…is that wise?

I mean lets quickly just recap a bit of new century if I can even remember it

First bit cloud joins the blitz team some shit happens after a battle

And that's where things get a bit hazy

Great I can barely even remember half of what goes on this anime

Shit might as well go with my name

"hey you ok, you kind of blanked out there for a minute or two" leena said as I sighed

"sorry just wondering if I should give you my real name or not" I said as she frowned at me

"why would you give me your real name?" she asked as I rose my hands up defensively

"I'm not saying I don't trust you its more I'm worried that I don't really well know you very well and you can see why I'd be a bit cautious about giving my name out to anyone" I stated as best as I could explain

"oh um I guess I didn't think about it like that" she said looking a bit embarrassed

"its alright if you didn't think about it I mean where practically in your home so your initial defense was lowered, allot of people tend to not think twice about the people who are in your home at the moment" I said reassuringly as leena nodded her head

"your quite the nerd aren't you?" she deadpanned

"not the first impression I give off, but jesus you don't have to be so straight forward about it" I said as I felt a bit hurt by the initial insult

"well forgetting about the nerd thing, what should I call you then?" the girl asked as I just looked down in thought

I could go with david wright, but that wouldn't really make any sense maybe the savage thing, nah too clichie, shit screw it might as well settle with the music theme for now

"call me tone" I said casually as leena smiled

"well tone, I like it, couldn't think of anything else nerdy?" leena said with a vicious grin

"you know I wouldn't make fun of me if were you" I said with my eyes narrowed but it appeared leena didn't hear me since she was currently laughing at her own joke.

Rolling my eyes I casually moved my legs of the cot I was in and stared at the end of the zoids

Remembering liger zero I decided to take a quick look

"hey where are you going!?" leena yelled as I heard her casually ran after me as she stopped her laughing fit

"just wondering about this zoid over here" I said pointing to a particular shine in the last cubical of the zoid housing's

"oh uh well that's liger zero" leena said finally catching up to my slow and casual walk

"huh quite the beaut" I said as I finally moved around and saw the zoid itself, white armour, white canopy and looked simply as I just said a beaut

"I'm sorry what?"leena asked as I looked at her blankly

"beaut, short for beautiful" I said casually as leena blinked

"huh never heard that one before, usually most people would say pretty, not what you said" leena said as I couldn't help but chuckle

"yeah well until you meet someone like me best not to assume anything about me just yet" I said staring at the zoid

"so why haven't you found a zoid pilot for this one yet?" I asked as leena sighed

"its mostly because the zoid keeps throwing pilots off it just before they could step in" leena stated

Yep sounds exactly like the anime, mmmmmm well should I go for the cliché 'maybe hes just waiting for the right pilot' or should I be just straight up

…

…

…

…

Fuck it straight up

"sounds like this guy is a bit too picky for his choosing" I said as leena chuckled

"yeah you could say that, but you got admit that liger zero's got quite the mind and to think hes just searching for the right pilot is a bit romantic" leena said as she simply went off into dream land

Or well if those squeals are anything go by

*SHIVER*

Elgh

Forgetting my mild disgust I casually looked up at the zoid and just watched it

Seriously trying to hype myself up but just staring at this big boy I cant help but feel a bit sentimental about it

I mean seriously throwing pilot after pilot just because they are not the right one, is just sad

Hell ten times out ten he was most likely going to find his partner here and now but instead here I am

"well too bad you aint going to find anyone anytime soon mate" I said as I walked over and patted the extremely large golden claw like paw

After that I looked over to leen seeing as she was out of her shake out of her imagination

"sigh well thanks for the hospitality, and patching me up leena but I think I should leave I don't want to out stay my welcome here" I said as leena just frowned

"well I guess we cant keep you here but can we at least keep you here for the night?" leena asked as she pouted

"um well I guess so, don't exactly have anywhere to be anytime soon" I said as it was completely true

Leena appeared to cheer as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me along

"great come on lets tell dad about it" leena said as she dragged me across the zoid garage

My head went over my shoulder as I stared at liger zero one more time

"I'm sorry" I whispered towards the zoid as I honestly felt bad for loosing his partner

Maybe hopefully bit will come along and you two can be a team, it'll take some time but you've been patient for this long you can afford to being patient a bit longer.

LATER

"I'm sorry you want to what?" brad if I remember his name right stated as he leaned against the wall and stared at leena

"I said I think it would be best if tone could sleep over for one more night before leaving" leena said with a large smile on her face

"well isn't that a great idea just let a stranger just casually sleep over like its nothing, sure that seems safe" brad stated sarcastically

"you don't have to sound like this is a bad idea" leena stated glaring at the guy

"oh no no no it doesn't sound like a bad idea, because well __it is__ a bad idea!" brad stated

"does this happen allot cause I have a feeling this happens allot" I stated right off to the side as I stood next to leon with his arm in a sling

"well id be lying if I said no and I'd be lying again if I said yes" he said as I just looked at him in confusion

I mean the both of us are roughly about the same height, his being just a slight inch or two higher than my own as his build was very…..muscular compared to my well big build

"in other words this is just a small portion of the big cake" Jamie said tapping along on his monitor

"oh well that totally makes me feel soooo much better" I said sarcastically making leon chuckle

"don't worry brads just a bit cautious and it will take some time but he'll warm up to later" leon said as his grin was big and hopeful

"you make it sound like I'm going to be staying here longer than tonight?" I asked while I narrowed my eye slightly

"oh no reason, maybe its because you look like to be quite the pilot" leon said as he gestured to me

"really? Pilot?" I asked in disbelief wow cliché much?

I mean guy comes in suddenly hes the best pilot anyones seen

Talk about tooting ones horn

"yeah you look and act like it" leon said as I rolled my eyes

"I would more likely wake up drunk shirtless and in the middle of a cactus field then be that good of a pilot" I said as leon just grinned

"I never said anything about being a good pilot but you did just admit you were a pilot did you not?" leon asked

…

…

…

…

…

"shit" I muttered as leon's huge grin meant he caught that

"oh no you don't, don't even think about" I said pointing at him as I have a very distinct feeling that I'm going to be going into something I don't want to be apart mainly for canon purposes

"oh but I am, Jamie tell doc and leena that I'm going to take this guy to liger zero" leon said as jamie's eyes widen as he swung around and was about to protest but stopped

I watched as Jamie stared at leon for a minute before sighing and giving up ultimately

"fine just down wreck the paint" Jamie said giving in as leon chuckled

"great come along tone" leon said as he quickly grabbed my shoulder and pushed me towards the garage

"wait hold on I didn't even agree to this!" I stated but looking over my shoulder I saw a certain smile on leons face that literally shouted warning lights of 'I don't give a shit!'

Oh man

5 minutes later

Soon I found myself staring at the open canopy of liger zero while leon stood right behind me

"alright jump in" leon said as I quickly turned around

"whoa whoa whoa I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I heard stories from your sister, saying something about throwing people out before they step into the cockpit, I mean come on I'm very sure that is something you don't want to risk right?" I asked as leon just waved his hand 50/50

"oh shit" I said as he had a large smirk and literally pushed me backwards

"sooooon oooof aaaaaa bitch!" I yelled feeling my self fell backwards

"OOF!" I out of breath as my back and ass hit the metal cock pit

Groaning in pain I looked up at the grinning leon

"well look at that your not thrown off!" leon yelled as before I could even yell out an insult or swear I watch in mild horror as the canopy slowly closed

"oh no oh on oh on oh on oh on oh nononononononono" I said as I tried to get up but I managed to trip up and fell onto the seat

And before I could even move the seatbelts flew over my chest and locked me in place

"oh mother-"

*CLOSE PSSSH!*

"-FUCKER!" I shouted as the canopy closed finally

I tried getting out of the seat belt but froze as the liger tilted its head up and roared

"oh crap" I said as I watched as the doors in front suddenly opened

"go and take liger zero for a run!" I heard leon as his image suddenly came onto the orange screen as he was right next to the door control

"wait when the hell did you get down there! Wait stop stop stop stop-!" before I could even say anymore I find my head hitting the back of the seat and my hands quickly latched onto the controls as liger zero flew right out of the garage

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the sudden speed of the liger basically hit me suddenly

"ok th-t-that's enough liger!" I stuttered out but the oncoming roar that came out of liger told me otherwise

Or in my case it said 'fuck no!'

I didn't think it was actually possible to be able to actually understand one of these things but here I am actually understanding this thing

Damn it!

Gripping the controls tighter I tried turning or twisting it seeing if I could at least do something to steer this thing back to the base

But turns out everything ive done has no anvil of hope for me

So in the end I just settled to doing this

"GOD FUCK ALL MOTHER FUCKING DAMN IT!"

Yep shouting and yelling

NEXT DAY

After a very late night of pure fucking high adrenaline filled riding or in ligers case running he finally let me down to have a break

Or something I don't know I just ranted for an hour or two about how fucking bullshit this is and how much both liger has fucked this up for both of us

Seriously he fucked up something great for the zoid and instead of going with the one guy who could be counted as a basic prodigy in zoids he straight up just went for me!

Fucking leon, just fucking leon

I swore the next time I saw him I'd deck him in the nose for that stupid stunt

I'm not even a zoid pilot and he already just misinterpreted everything and just threw me in the liger thinking

'oh a smug bitch lets prank this guy like my bro foozietube' oh for god-fuck foozietube!

Having enough of ranting I decided to just grab the on board blanket and slept in ligers cockpit

Seeing as it was comfy here and I wasn't going to take my chances outside with the wind and shit

So the wake up wasn't so bad, if you counted a large roar waking you up suddenly

"HUH WHA!?" I said sitting up throwing my blanket off in the process

Blinking in surprise I groaned as I remembered where I was

"morning to you too, dick" I said as I got a growl in return saying 'morning to you too as well dick'

"sigh well now that I'm rudely woken up and the fact your awake with me, care to let me pilot now?" I asked as the resounding growl was sounded 'go ahead'

Don't have to tell me twice

Looking at the monitors I casually started to press a couple buttons, a sudden screen popped up in front of me with liger and a couple numbers flying around

Just staring at said screen I quickly pressed the same buttons and watched as the screen went away

"yeah no math for me thank you very much" I said as I took a breath and stared at the controls

"Fuck it" I said grabbing the controls and decided to pull of them and just like that liger stood up

"ok lets do something" I said pushing both controls forwards slowly

Suddenly liger slowly started to walk forwards

"alright now I'm getting somewhere" I said as I took just a couple more minutes learning how to turn

After I got that down one of the monitors came to life as I saw a description of a certain team was taking on the sabre team

"shit!" I said as I quickly pressed a couple buttons and suddenly I saw how far the battle was

"sigh come on liger lets go and do this save the damsel in distress bullshit" I said getting a roar in return, 'this is bullshit!'

"yeah yeah shut up I know lets just go and deal with this" I said as I pushed forwards on the controls and like that me and liger were shot off towards the battle field

Now that I know how to control the speed I wasn't as afraid as I was before when liger shot off out of the garage like that yesterday

LATER

3rd pov

Leena growled as she and brad were being taking down like it was nothing, she hated the fact that leon decided to throw tone into the liger to see what happened

Turned out the liger shot out of the garage faster than what she could believe was even possible

He didn't look or acted like a pilot so how the hell did leon know that he was a pilot

Feeling annoyed about how her brother just shrugged and said 'you just pick somethings up'

Which she couldn't believe considering he just met tone

It annoyed her more and more thinking about it a little bit longer but she decided to forgo those thoughts and focus on the battlefield now

"damn it their destroying us here!" brad yelled dodging fire from one of the sabre tigers

"your telling me!" leena yelled as she fired some of her cannons but the sabre tigers casually dodged easily

"damn it!" leena yelled as she watched them dodge like it was nothing

She was sure at the point that one of them was most likely going to charge right at her, but wasn't even sure which one

The closest could be a diversion and the farthest could just use it as an opening to go right for the kill

Or it could be other way round the furthest being the distraction and the closest goes for the kill

Either way she looked at it leena saw that she was definitely screwed.

*ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

Suddenly with out any sign of seeing it a roar shot through the air, everyone paused and looked directly at the sudden roar and saw

"is that liger zero!?" brad yelled through the intercom of his command wolf

"sup dickheads!" yelled tone through his intercom

1st pov

Huh looks like I'm right on time, just before shit got crazy

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!" one of the guys from the sabre team yelled

"zoid recognized as liger zero, registered for the blitz team. Warrior registration has not been received state your name!" the judge yelled

"uh Hamish, just Hamish?" I stated as I might as well use my real name now

"registration for warrior Justin Hamish has been accepted. Registration number 777A09, please input number in zoid computer at once" the judge said

"oi my names Hamish just Hamish!" I yelled

"input number at once!" the judge yelled

"mother-grrrr fuck it!" I yelled as I input the code in the computer where this thing popped out of nowhere.

While doing so I took notice of how the tiger team was bitching about how this was bullshit

Don't hate the player, hate the game

Once done I quickly placed the thing back and the registration was done liger roared

"lets play ball shall we!?" I yelled through the intercom as I controlled liger to jump over the cliff we were on and ran right towards the fartherest.

"I know you got something badass in there liger time to use it!" I yelled as liger roared in approval as the system for the laser claws popped up on the monitor

Smirking I couldn't help but feel a bit excited for this

"oh you want some of me, well you can have some!" yelled the pilot I was gunning for as he fired randomly at me and zero with his large sniper cannon

Geez I'm a novice at this shit and I already know this dude is blind firing too much

I mean I'm swerving out of the way like this is nothing, if the guy calmed down I bet ten times out of ten he'd be most likely to actually hit me

"get rekt bitch!" I yelled as liger zero pounced upwards with his claw over head glowing bright yellow as we came down on the saber slicing right through the joints that connected the sniper canon and the sabre tiger

When liger landed I quietly turned us around watching as the tiger zoid drop to the ground in defeat

"huh talk about disappointing" I said as I got the immediate growl from liger, 'not kidding here but yeah I'm a little disappointed as well'

Looking up in the distance I watched as leena and brad casually took the rest of the sabre team down with ease, probably because me and liger were oversized distractions for them to take the rest out.

Not that I blame them I mean I would be pretty distracted if a large white liger just runs in and takes out one of your own like it was nothing

"tone where the hell have you been!?" suddenly I watched as leena came on screen

"oh uh heeeeeey leena, I…I got nothing look i'll talk to you in a minute, just as soon as I find your brother and deck his nose in" I said as I got a confused look

"deck his nose in?" she questioned

"he means hes going to punch your brother in the nose" brad said popping up on screen next to leena

"yes exactly that, now where is that fuckwit?" I asked and just like that another screen came on showing a grinning leon

"hey tone, or should I call you Justin?" leon said with a smugness to his voice

"YOU SON OF BITCH PUSHED ME INTO THIS THING, WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS BABY? OR WERE YOU ALWAYS THIS FUCKING RETARDED!?" I shouted as leon stood back suddenly shock while everyone leaned back stunned

"well aren't you an interesting one, I told you doc this guy was interesting!" leon said with a large grin as he laughed

I felt my left eye twitch at this asshole

Liger casually growled saying, 'oh hes fucked'

"yes liger, yes indeed" I said as I pushed my controls forwards as I made my way straight to the mobile base

I had a nose to punch in and no one was going to stop me!

LATER

On second thought brad stopped me

"LET ME GO BRAD SO I CAN PUNCH LEON!" I shouted as brad casually held my arms up while I tried to tackle this smug prick!

"well this is interesting and here I thought leena was the more verbal one when shes angry" Jamie said

"what was that jamie!?" leena yelled at Jamie

"uh nothing!" Jamie yelled in fear

"well this is interesting hmmmm well its decided then!" yelled the doc

I paused in my struggling and stared at the doc in confusion

"Justin will officially pilot the liger zero!" and just like that I turned my target from leon to doc

"DA FUCK YOU SAY PRICK!" I yelled as brads hold didn't loosen up a bit

"huh I thought it would be a pretty good idea" doc said in confusion

"MY NAMES NOT FUCKING JUSTIN!" I yelled at the doc as he blinked in surprise

"but your name here says Justin Hamish" doc said as I growled and slowly took a couple calming breaths

"my name is Hamish the judge miss heard me when I said just Hamish and took it as Justin" I said as brad slowly let go of me

Damn guys quite strong

"oh well that's not a problem we'll just tell the zoid commission ther was a mishap-"

"actually doc once a zoid pilot is registered it's permanent meaning it cant be change for any other reason" Jamie said as we all just stared at him

"oh well that's a problem, oh well cant make a fuss over something meaningless" doc said with a shrug

Mother fucker that's my name you just shot down!

Feeling my left eye twitch in more annoyance I decided I had enough and walked out not even say anything

I felt a bit pissed off with how doc just casually brushed everything to the side like it was nothing, I remembered in the show that he was always like that brushing off the boring tedious stuff.

Something I should have seen coming but didn't which to my fault was because I was in the middle of being pissed off with leon

"sigh when the hell did everything become so god damn complicated?" I asked myself while I walked on

"you know you don't have to be so depressed about it" I heard leena said while she casually strolled on up next to me

"sorry" I said as I continued to walk

"sorry for what, My dad being an idiot sometimes? Don't be he just focuses on the happy side of it all" leena said as I just sighed

"well not to blame him or anything but I don't really find my name being misinterpreted as being on the happy side of anything" I said as leena just giggled

"you do have a point there I admit, but try not to take my dad too seriously again he loves to make it apparent that hes not listening and at times he really isn't but he cares, in his own way of course" leena said as I just scratched the back of my neck

"well great now I feel like an ass now" I said as it was true, the guys just trying to keep a good out look on everything, just as long as he he doesn't literally think the same or be as positive as him I should be alright

'Should' was me being really positive there

"don't be so what are you going to do now?" leena asked as I shrugged

"don't know maybe I'll take liger zero out for a run" I suggested thinking that liger may need a run, or well me I guess

"that sounds nice maybe me and my dibicen could join you?" leena asked as I blinked in surprise

"aaaaah ok sure I don't think we'd mind much if you did or not" I said as leena grinned widely

"great come on lets go!" leena said grabbing my arm and decided to drag me back to the garage

What is with this family and dragging me around!?

* * *

 **there we go, I hope everyone enjoys this one**

 **and heres my official Zoid profile**

* * *

 ** **Zoid Pilot Profile****

 ** **Name: Justin Hamish**** ("its just Hamish you robotic fuck wit!")

 ** **Sex: male****

 ** **Age: 19****

 ** **Height: 6'2****

 ** **Body type: big build chubby-ish**** ("I'm husky you prick!")

 ** **Hair: short brown curly hair****

 ** **Eye colour: blue****

 ** **Clothes: maroon colour t shirt, black cargo pants, gray and white sneakers**** ("there DC's dick head") ** **, a brown belt and a pair of black thin frame glasses.****

 ** **Background: nothing much is known about this pilot but it appears his skills are very obvious from his first ever battle shown, and logistics say that this pilot will only grow more and more as he battles, but other than that this pilot appears to have quite the mouth on him having verbally abused a judge and is prone to swear very profusely**** ("I wouldnt be swearing so much if you actually got my god damn name right!") ** **, but other than this pilot also has an obvious delusional tendency to talk and understand his zoid, may need to call the closest mental health hospital for later in life.****

("and now the god damn zoid association think I'm fucking insane!" I yelled staring at my profile

'thats stupid' I heard liger growl

"no fucking kidding!, jesus these robots must have a glitch in their system" I said moving away from the console

'well you wanna start training?' I heard liger as I shrugged

"better than doing nothing thats for fucking sure")

* * *

 **alright that's it don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

****hey guys its been while sorry took so long to write this but I hope you enjoy****

* * *

 ** **CHAPTER 2****

"so our next battles coming up and its 6 shot dual?" I asked as doc nodded

Currently I sat in front of the large holographic monitor with brad and leena

The three of being the only on board and good zoid pilots, leon still has a broken arm and Jamie is…..well hes Jamie

"exactly but unlike liger zero everyone is going to be on an even playing field" doc said while I just tapped my finger

Geez ive only been here for 3 days and I'm already going through yet another battle, alright this should be easy right?

…

…

…

…

…

Yeah right we are going to fucking lose

"well what about that thing on the liger zeros tail then?" I asked as doc tapped his chin while Jamie quickly brought up a certain spec of liger zero

"hmmmm well what do you know how could I missed it, that's beam cannon" doc said as the image zoomed into the tail itself

"108mm hmmm that's just enough to pierce through a gustav's shell, admittedly your going to have to be within a 1km range but considering the battle grounds area your going to be in a some what tight situations" doc said as he pulled up the battle grounds

"well then guess ive got some target practice to do" I said standing up and slowly stretched my arms upwards cracking a couple of my bones back into place

"well before that Hamish I want you and brad to go into town for a bit and pick up some supplies" doc said as me and brad just shrugged

"sure not a problem" brad said as he finished his coffee

That has got to be his fifth coffee this morning, seriously how the hell does he drink that shit?

"uh uh uh one of you also have to take leena shopping" doc said as brad groaned and leena cheer

And me?

"NOT IT!" I yelled putting my thumb against my forehead

Now leena who had no idea what "not it" or "bags not" was(that is just terrible) just stared in confusion and brad who did know what it mean groaned

"damn it" he said as I laughed and pointed at him

"hah shame!" I grinned as he glared at me playfully

"sigh I will get my revenge on you one day" he said as I shrugged

"try as you might but be sure your revenge is just that, a revenge nothing else" I said cryptically

Well to leena, but everyone else knew spot on I was saying 'take it too far and I will wreck your face'

"well you three move along, you don't have all day" doc said as the three of us quietly moved out

LATER

After I drove (yes I can fucking drive, albeit not the best but brad was nice(evil) enough to give me a hands on driving) to the closest town which was about I don't know an hour or so away

I parked the jeep in a random carpark near a diner

"hey lets get something to eat before getting the stuff?" I asked

"aaaaaw but I want to get my shopping done first, before any floozy steals something that I want" leena said as I looked at her blankly

"da fucks a floozy?" I asked bluntly, but before leena could give her opinion on the subject brad quickly jumped

"floozy is what you could call a lady of the night and sometimes in the right or wrong places days" brad said as I just face palmed at the ridiculous meaning

Means so much and yet I still feel entitled to just face palm at this

"well you two go do whatever I'm going inside" I said as I made my way into the diner not noticing that brad and leena quickly walked off

Thankfully doc had given me a bit of cash prize from the last battle, admittedly after some costs I was only left with at least $150, which to most if not all zoid pilots that was the shittiest pay you can ever get

But to me it was something I could look forward having on me and that was some cash

So walking into the diner I quietly found my self an empty booth and looked through the menu

Damn I'm hungry cause half of this looks fucking gooooooood!

After a while the waitress came by and took my order

Pancakes for the win!

While I was waiting I took out my phone, which I was still thankful was still in my pocket and decided to lay some random game I downloaded before all this thing happened

It was called ninja arashi, it was a cool little mobile game where your ninja and well you're a ninja what else is there to it? (this is a real mobile game by the way)

After a couple deaths and progressing through a couple levels I looked up to see the waitress making her way towards me with my pancakes in hand

I was looking forward to such a good looking meal, so I closed my phones screen and slipped it into my pocket

6 stacks high covered in maple syrup and icing sugar the pancakes shined, it was a thing of pure beauty

And it was ruined

"tsh listen here!" yelled a patron as his yell made the waitress jump in fright making the plate of my pancakes fall and crash on the ground

The guy didn't even say any form of apology and just just rudely looked at the waitress

"do you mind we are having a conversation!" the guy yelled

I took a deep breath and slowly slid out of my booth and walked towards the rude guy

And then I grabbed him by the back of head and pulled him downwards smashing his head against the table

I watched as the guy fell to the ground unconscious while his friend glared at me

"WHY YOU SON OF A-ack!" before the rude friend even finish that sentence I threw a punch directly into the guys throat

He stumbled backwards holding his throat in pain, I quickly grabbed the guys head with both hands an pulled him downwards into my rising knee

The guy fell to the ground backwards as he too like his friend was knocked out

"don't fuck with my food" was all I said as I casually picked through the first guys pockets and pulled out a wad of bills

Taking 4 bills out I casually threw the rest to the waitress

"sorry that should pay for the mess" I said as the waitress looked scared but then sighed

"well best be going" I said making my way out no food in my stomach but I didn't want to get into anymore trouble than I have to be

"wow that was mildly violent" I heard a voice point out before I left

My head moved to the source as I saw a very attractive woman smiling at me casually, why does she look familiar?

"uh well they shouldn't of screwed with my meal then" I said casually as I just continued to make way out of the diner

It appears the woman followed me cause as soon as I walked of the diner I found the woman wrapping her arm around my own

"well since you kinda saved my life how about I treat to something to eat then?" the girl suggested with a smirk on her face

"uuuuuuuh I, alright then fine" I said and just like that she casually dragged me away

Still why does this girl remind me of someone I know?

LATER

3rd pov

"hmmmm wheres Hamish?" leena asked after a long hour and a half of shopping she soon remembered Hamish

"don't….know!" brad said as he gently piled on the amount of shopping clothes and supplies they needed.

"phew no more back breaking work for me" brad said as he stretched

"I'm going to go and find Hamish, you stay here brad" leena said as she quietly walked off to find their missing teammate

Brad on the mean time sighed and jumped in the backseat of the jeep and laid down

"a few minutes of Z's should do me some good" he said to himself as he closed his eye for a bit.

Leena looked around the market area for quite a while until she came to a certain tavern

Tapping her chin in thought she didn't think this would be Hamish's type of scene so didn't really go inside

That Is until she heard a commotion inside as someone was thrown out of the window

"aaaaaaaaaaaah!" the guy said in pain as leena blinked in surprise as she saw it was Hamish

"Hamish!?" she yelled in shock as Hamish slowly got up and shook his head

"oh hey leena, excuse me while I finish my business" Hamish said as cracking his neck and spat out a bit of blood and then quickly ran back inside the tavern

Leena quickly followed in fear but stopped at the door as she watched as a large bar fight was initiated

"OI FUCKWIT!" Hamish shouted as he tackled into one of the fighting men as the two hit the ground Hamish quickly straddled him and started to punch the guy in the face a couple times before he was pulled and thrown off into a table

Hamish slowly got up and shook his head as he glared at the guy who threw him off who looked about 7 feet tall

Leena expected Hamish to back off but watched as he grabbed a chair nearby and threw it right at the 7ft giant

The giant quickly blocked the chair but watched as Hamish had picked up the same table he fell on and spun around smashing the large wooden object into the side of the giants head who went down on impact

Hamish took a couple breaths and watched as another patron was running right at him with a knife over head

"I don't think so!" yelled the same woman who Hamish had met as she threw herself up and landed right on the charging man's back smashing him right into the floor with ease

"geez I am never getting a drink with you ever again" Hamish stated as the woman chuckled

"so you say but you never know you could find yourself with me again" she said as Hamish shook his head

Now everything slowly calmed down and most of the knocked out people were dragged out of the tavern by their friends or by the barman

Leena quickly walked in while everything was calm and made an immediate B line to Hamish and the woman

"Hamish what the hell happened!?" leena yelled as Hamish turned to her and sighed

"bar fight, now that you're here I guess my time in this place is done" Hamish said as he then turned to the woman who in leena's head literally called the definition of a floozy

"well I guess I'll be seeing you later on the battlefield naomi" Hamish said as the now named naomi smiled at the novice pilot(its very true)

"hmph you could say that again" naomi said winking at him

Leena on the side lines of such an act felt a bit annoyed by the two flirting(what she thinks) and decided in a huff to walk out of the tavern without Hamish

Hamish who watched this was a bit confused and decided to quickly jog after the more temperamental teammate

Back 1st pov

"yo leena wait up!" I yelled as she stopped and gave me a glare

"oh now you want to talk to me?" she said as attitude was all over her tone

"uuuuuuuuuh I don't think I understand?" I said as she just huffed in annoyance

"whatever come on brads waiting for us back at the car" leena said as she quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away

Either someone must have hit me really badly or I'm missing something here

LATER

"so let me get this straight you met the red comet naomi flugeul by chance and she took you out for lunch and you got into a bar fight because someone at the tavern you were eating at decided to bad touch naomi?" brad summarised as both Jamie leon and me sat on the couches

"that's most of it, theres some stuff in there you missed but yeah pretty much" I said drinking my can of soda

"hahahahaha well aren't you an interesting one your first time in town and your already in a bar fight" leon said with a grin

"it must have been scary" Jamie said as I shook my head

"if you think it was scary, you should of seen the 7ft giant, dude was stacked, like seriously he was someone you wouldn't want to mess with" I said as Jamie seemed to shiver

"so what did you do when you saw him, run away screaming?" brad asked with a smirk as he sipped his coffee(9x one this day)

"oh I smashed a table over his head" I said simply as everyone paused

"wait what, you smash a table on his head?" leon asked

"yeah and it wasn't one of those cheap light ones either, the damn thing had to way at least I don't 25 maybe 50kg's" I said as I remembered how I picked it up

"how did you even lift that?" Jamie asked in shock

"Jamie I was angry and when I get angry things get lighter or in this case I get stronger" I stated

"ok I'm never making you angry" Jamie said as I chuckled

"its not that big a deal jamie just don't mess with my food or stuff" I warned as he nodded

"well other than that, what did you think of naomi?" brad asked as I sighed

"where to start, well the girls cool headed, meaning even in hard times shes going to straight up be calm, her attitude to zoids are as if there nothing but mercenary jobs and the only reason my guess for her to be taking anytime for team battles is most likely because it's a hobby to her" I stated seriously

I remembered who that girl was naomi flugeul something of an interesting and very calm acting girl who just loves to toy with her opponents especially when it came to her famous show downs

"I have an idea on how to deal with her but the problem is leena isn't going to like it" I said as I rubbed my eyes in annoyance

"I'm not going to like what Hamish?" I heard as I froze slightly hearing leena's voice

"oh shit" I muttered turning and seeing an annoyed looking leena with her arms crossed

"well Hamish tell me this so called plan on dealing with that floozy" leena said as she looked really annoyed

Oh boy, fuck it might as well tell

"its simple really brad goes after the rookies, while you and me go after naomi" I said as leena blinked in surprise and then grinned widely

"oh I like that plan, I like it indeed ehehehehehe" she then started to giggle as she marched off

"she didn't even hear the bad part of the plan" I said frankly as I knew she was going to be pissed if she did

"well whats the bad part?" Jamie asked as I sighed

"leena's the distraction while I go for the kill" I stated as everyone fell silent

…

…

…

…

…

"in your defense leena should have heard the full plan before walking off" brad said sipping his coffee

"thank you anyway whats even worse is despite having a fast zoid like mine her gun sniper is 95.99% accurate every time, so that's why I'm going to need leena to be a distraction and something else as well" I said as leon looked interested

"what do you mean?" he asked

"simple if leena is hit and not in combat freeze she could shoot the ground under naomi's feet, that is if she isn't in combat freeze I mean" I said as leon nodded along with the plan

"he does have a point notably a very risky plan but if done right it could work out, but what if that doesn't happen then what?" Jamie asked as I sighed

"then I'll just have to wing it all the way then" I said as I leaned back and rubbed my forehead as I thought about the oncoming fight ahead

Now when it came to bit he would just chuck liger zero a gun on his back and just shoot the cliff where naomi was but he'd still have to dodge her shots, admittedly they were counted as flukes in the show but I have a feeling that liger zero may have had his hand in that ordeal.

"sigh well I'm going go to and take some target practice" I said as i stood up and made my way out towards the garage

Hopefully the practice can take my mind on the future battle, long shot I admit but knowing me I'll most likely find some way to not fuck this one up.

LATER

*boom!*

"ok now that was awesome" I said as I managed to get the controls down on the beam canon on ligers tail the aiming took a while is you of course took into account the singed covered rock into account

Hearing the growl saying 'getting better' made me smile as I nodded

Seeing at the beam canons range was really 1km I slowly made liger step back every couple time after every 2nd shot until it got up to 1km

At that I wasn't surprised that the beam canon's range was actually further than 1km but instead 1.75km if I rounded it down a bit

So smiling and finding the new range I decided to do more shooting practice until it got dark

Deciding that was the day me and liger went back to base, liger was in his usual spot and I just sat off to the side on a random crate as I just continued to think to myself about what could be the best plan

And all reality I just had nothing at this point other than my first one cloak and dagger

"you look exhausted" hearing the familiar voice of leon I looked up as he casually smiled walking over to me

"no kidding target practice for about 3 hours can do that to a guy, especially when you have your first official zoid fight starting tomorrow" I stated as leon just chuckled

"that is true but I gotta say I kinda expected to you to be acting more pumped, I mean your going against the beautiful naomi the best sniper of this generation, any young newbie pilot would be jumping in excitement to fight her, even if they have less than 5% chance of winning against them" leon said as I gave him a blank look

"sigh yeah well unlike most I don't really want to fight her" I said sagging my shoulders as she was just too well-

"what don't think you can hit a girl?" leon pipped up as I rolled my eyes

"no I can, don't like it but I can and also I don't want to fight because the chance that I do win everyone is going to call it a fluke, and as much as I would like to win but I don't want to fight her and beat her on a fluke" I stated is was obvious

"sigh I guess I thinking too much out this, I guess I'll wing the fuck out of it then" I stated as I got up cracking my neck as I headed back inside as I left leon in the hanger

Man I need some sleep

Later

The next morning

"you ready for this one liger?" I asked as his response was a growl, 'I'm itching for a fight'

"glad one of us is excited" I stated as I made sure everything was operational or tried to, god damn it jamie I ask for help and all you do is give me bullshit reasons why not to help!

'hes just scared of me' I heard liger growl as I rolled my eyes

"and I wonder why, I mean its not like you infused a sudden fear in the kid, oh wait YOU DID!" I shouted at liger as I ignored the fact the damn thing read my mind

'shut up, we ready?' liger growled as I looked at the math annnnnnd-

"just about to have an aneurysm sooooo yes we are good" I stated as it was true, I think

After that I leaned in the cockpit as I went through the plan again in my head as I knew naomi would get to the closest and highest spot and remembered since I have a laser weapon I am only regulated to only use it six times and that was it, which was completely fine that is if the plan goes to shit at least I can do something about it.

"alright team we are here!" I heard doc said as through the mobile bases sound systems

"remember the plan and stick to it, first off is brad, leena and Hamish" I heard jamie speak as everything started to move

"alright sigh lets get this shit over and done with" I muttered pulling a on a pair of brown leather gloves I found at the base, I asked about it and it wasn't anybodies so took em.

As everyone launch I quickly grabbed the controls as I narrowed my eyes as I heard but ignored the counter as we were launched into the air

'wooooooohoooooo!' liger growled as we were in the air for about a good 5 seconds before we hit the ground with a skidding thud as the dust kicked up around us

'WE GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN!' liger roared as he pulled his up and well roared

"i swear to god if it wasn't for the fact you actually talking to me I'd think you were a kid instead of a zoid" I muttered as liger just grunted

"nice entrance Hamish could do less with the show boating but gotta say nice one" brad said over the comms as I groaned

"just, can we do this please?" I asked as I moved liger zero to where three gun snipers stood, two were blue and the last one was red

"well well well if is mr knight in shining armor, come to save me again?" naomi said as her face popped up in front of me

"sigh can we please not do this now?" I asked as she just smirked at me

"ooooh and why not? I mean come on to think I would see the man who saved my life would come and track me down my my my should I put a restraining order on you?" she said as I was starting to get annoyed

"lets see where this leads first and we'll go from there" I stated as she just grinned

"that sounds perfect and hey don't worry I'll finish this fast" she said as her screen shut off and I sighed

"great just great" I muttered

"grrrrrr that damn floozy!" I heard leena said as her face popped up next to me

"leena calm down getting angry isnt going to help" brad said as I couldn't help but roll my eyes

Yeah got that right

"just keep to the plan leena and if we win who knows maybe we can go out for dinner" I suggested as with a shrug as leena looked at me with red cheeks

"w-w-wait are you-!?" before leena could finish her question the judge finally came down, took em long enough

"alright brad you know what to do, leena keep to the right and find cover" I stated quickly as my hands tightened around my controls as I waited for the judge to say go and ignored his general monologue

Come on come on come on come on come-

"fighters ready!" hearing the words my my eyes widened as my egaerness disappeared and nervousness settled in

I'm about to go head to to head with an extremely experienced opponent….I'm fucked

"battle begin!"

And like that my eyes seemed to go fuzzy as I acted quickly sprinting forwards as naomi's gun sniper quickly turned and fled as I ran after at full speed as I flew right past the two other gun snipers, shit looks like I'm winging it

Switching to a 3rd pov

As soon as the judge said go leena was about to move but froze mid movement as Hamish and liger zero flew forwards top speed as he basically left both her and brad in the dust while he chased naomi's tail, and I this case literally

And that thought suddenly pissed leena off immediately

"ah screw it! brad change of plans you take the left I got the right!" leena quickly said as she charged forwards while brad gritted his teeth as he quickly aimed at the left gunsniper as he saw they werent moving, most likely because of Hamish sudden movement as he shot past them

Firing two shots that brad was sure would hit well hit, the pilot in the left gun sniper yelled in shock as she suddenly her gun sniper was in combat freeze

"what!? but that was just two shots!" the girl yelled as she slammed her fist on the screen as she was officially out

Mean while in the other gun sniper, the girl inside watched what happened to her friend and was about to jump in but the suddenness of the dibicen running at her made the girl freeze as it was coming at her fast and before she could react her gun sniper was suddenly shot into the air by the dibicen's charge as it hit and smashed through a couple rock fixtures as her gun sniper was quickly buried causing her to have a combat freeze

"what oh come on!" the girl exclaimed in shock as she was taken out so easily, naomi promised them a for sure win not an instant lose

leena felt allot of pride from her achievement and brad well he was surprised but happy he wasnt useless this time

But now that their focus is away from the other two they could now focus on what Hamish was doing running off chasing naomi

"grrrr when I get my hand on that idiot!" leena screeched to herself as brad couldn't help but feel bad for the in coming onslaught Hamish was going to face

"god rest his soul" was all brad was aloud to say

Back to 1st pov

"Why the hell am I doing this stupid shit!" I yelled to myself as I continued to chase after naomi through the mountain ranges as her gun sniper was just a bit faster than me

'well lets just shoot her then' liger roared slightly as I shook his head

"no can do, we never practiced moving and shooting, so we are most likely going to miss more than hit, and I'm not using them unless I need to" I stated to liger as he growled again not liking it but understanding what I was talking about.

As we continued to run I couldn't help but feel uneasy, I mean why was naomi trying to lose me or better yet take a crack at me I mean she would only need 5 seconds to slip into sniper mode and boom I'm down so why is she-suddenly my eyes widened as I quickly pulled the brakes as liger skidded to a stop

'what the hell are you doing!?' liger growled as I narrowed my eyes

"shes leading us into a trap, I remembered from the morning game plan that the mountains are dangerous to our large zoids so if try to climb the pathways we might suffer and instant landslide and the only reason why naomi hasn't met any yet is because her gun snipers weight is drastically lighter and her stomps arent-shit!" as quickly as I said that I quickly turned and jumped down as liger started to slide down the mountain as I heard loud boom behind me

Quickly acting quickly I activated ligers left laser claw digging it into the mountain side as ligers body quickly moved around it turning as we faced up the mountain, quickly punching the boost jet on ligers back we flew right up as large rock landslide appeared right beside us as I we finally mad it to the top liger and me jumpped into the air and landed in the middle of the flat top as we skidded for a long moment and stopped

As soon we stopped I quickly found naomi's gun sniper in sniper mode quickly using that chance I brought up ligers tail and fired six times and watched as all six of them hit the ground in front and around naomi's gun sniper, as quickly as she could naomi switched back to normal mode and quickly turned around to change into sniper mode, don't think so!

Launching liger forward boosting as I activated laser claws as I leaped into the air as I poised liger to strike down it was in the ground right in the line of naomi's sniper barrel.

"hmph six shots and one laser claw strike and you still cant hit me, wow your aim is terrible" naomi said over the speakers as I grinned

"who said I was aiming for you?" I asked as I seemed to stun naomi long enough to change the jet boost to the left as liger zero jumped again pulling my embedded claw from the ground as it appeared to happen slow motion as cracks appeared all around her gun sniper as the ground suddenly caved in as her gun sniper started to slide down the mountain side as rocks slammed into her zoid until she hit the ground and then nothing

Slowly moving over to the edge as we saw a half buried of naomi's gun sniper, thankfully it was her bottom half that was buried

"dont think that this was a fluke you hear naomi, I did everything on purpose" I said through the comms as her face appeared on my screen as she looked a bit bruised

"y-you knew the mountain was unstable didn't you, you tricked me into leading you here" naomi said as I shook my head

"actually to be honest that was an impulse decision, sorry got nervous until the round started" I stated as naomi had a smirk on her face

"well damn, to think a random kid defeated me" she said as I shook my head

"dont put yourself down girl you had me thinking of ways to take you down and I gotta say most of them were mainly what people call flukes and I didn't want people to know that I won because of a fluke of luck" I stated as naomi's face went blank and then she laughed

"so you've been thinking about me the entire time ey, my my my well don't you know how to make a lady blush" she said with a saucy grin as I rolled my eyes

"whatever you say naomi, seeya!" I said as I ended the message and quickly started to make my trek back to mobile base

Huh for some reason I have a sudden feeling of dread washing over me, weird

Later

Huh you know I kinda half expect her to lose her shit with me but this is ridiculous

"you damn idiot why the hell did you go off, I thought we were going with the plan but nooooooo you just impulsively ran forward not thinking twice as as you just ran after naomis damn tail!" leena yelled at me as I was now sporting a fairly decent sized hand print on my face, that really hurt

"sorry I kinda panicked at the last second" I stated as I really was sorry

"ok calm it down leena look on the bright side at least we won" jamie commented as leena turned and glared at the shorter boy as he jumped

"oh is that so jamie, we won huh for some reason I still feel like I havent won!" leena shouted as jamie shook on his feet, oh boy here we go

"if thats so how aboutyou take up Hamish's offer" I heard brad said as I looked at him in confusion, what offer?

"eh hmmmmmm well ok then" she said as I looked at her in confusion

"wait hold it for a second, what offer?" I asked as I had no idea what they were talking about

"dont you remember? You did offer leena to got to dinner if we won the battle and well we won the battle" brad said as my eyes widened, wait hold on that offer was for everyone to go to dinner not a-

"then its a date! Pick me up later in my room about 7 and we'll go out!" leena said as I stared at her blankly as she walked off

Why do I have a feeling that I just started something by accident?

"well you really dug yourself a hole now" brad said as I rolled my eyes

"it wasn't like I asked her out on a date" I stated as brad smirked at me

"but didn't you?" brad asked as I groaned

"screw it don't care!" I said as I gave up, fine I'll take her out on a date then, for fucks sake!

* * *

 **ok this is a wrap I hope you all liked this one and I will admit this took about 5 days to write, 2 days of writing half of it then getting writers block for the fight scene with the zoids, cause lets be honest writing about piloting zoids when you personally have no idea how they work is really really sketchy so I had to do with what I could with what I had and in so that was the rest of the 3 days**

 **the only reason why I haven't posted is because ive been more focused on other fics lately soooooo yeah this fic is not a priority to me, so expect long updates**

 **other than that I hope you enjoyed this and please before you go don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
